Eyjafjallajökull Koss
by LysiV
Summary: Oneshot Iceland teaches a certain Canadian how to pronounce Eyjafjallajökull and much more. Iceland/Canada, mention of human names, fluff, suggestiveness. Might contain OOCness, first fic ;n;...


**Eyjafjallajökull Koss  
Eyjafjallajökull Kiss**

Canada x Iceland**  
**My first fic~  
I'm not going to ask you to be gentle with me, but don't expect something amazing xD  
I also apologize if I end up saying 'Canada' and 'Iceland' too much. I wanted to keep away from Canada's human name because I don't know Iceland's :'/

Translation notes:  
Vinland- When North America was first discovered by the Vikings was named 'Vinland'. They had landed in Canada and Leif Ericson who had discovered North America was an Icelander.  
Vinland mín- My Vinalnd.  
Oui, mon glace- yes, my Ice.  
Gefa mér meira, ég vil að þú, _Vinland- _Give me more, I want you,_ Vinland._

*I apologize if any of the translations are wrong ;n; I don't speak either language but I tried!  
Also since this might cause some confusion, in Eyjafjallajökull, two ll's make a dl and kytl sound :'C

I apologize if Iceland might seem a little OOC :'C I never saw the Hetalia movie and those little comics can only tell you so much about him.

Oh btw, I don't own Hetalia lol…

* * *

Iceland winced a little, tightening his grip around the Canadians shoulders when he realized there was no escape. Canada straddled the boy, his hands set to either side of his head while he terrorized the snow haired nation with his less than graceful, awkward kiss. Sensing Iceland's discomfort he pulled back, biting his lip and looking to the side away from him. Iceland opened his eyes to follow the Canadians gaze, relieved of the offensive contact.

"You didn't like it" he murmured, twiddling his fingers nervously. Iceland caught his breath, bringing a hand up to wipe his mouth as if to shoo away the offending kisses mark. He then sat up, closing his eyes deep in thought with a sigh and patting Canada on the head. He knew he had given off the impression that he wasn't enjoying the kiss, either through the way he didn't kiss back, or the way his legs had shifted from side to side uncomfortably.

"Matt, it's okay, you just need to practice a little" Iceland let his hands rest on Canada's, or sometimes Vinland's as he would affectionately call him, hips. He looked up at the boy now, studying his nervous face. He looked like a child in wait of a beating after making a much too obvious mistake that shouldn't have ever happened, like finger painting on the walls.

"Why don't you kiss me first?"

"Because you'll just stand there"

"D-do I really do that?"

"Like a deer caught in the headlights"

"Oh…" the blonde still couldn't bring himself to look at him, his cheeks reddened out of embarrassment. Was he really that bad? Iceland had a habit of being brutally honest, and as much as he loved the sheer amount of honesty in their relationship, it intimidated sometimes. He couldn't deny that Iceland's straightforwardness at times like this discouraged his efforts a little.

Iceland didn't pay any attention to those little details though, as far as he was concerned, discouraged or not, he would push the Canadian to do his very best. He had often done so before, so why should he stop now? Iceland sensed the boy before him was shying away, probably out of confusion as to what happens next, he decided to take the lead again.

"Let's try again" Iceland leaned closer into Canada's face "I want you part your lips, but don't gape at me like a fish" he added. Canada turned back to see lilac colored eyes looking back at him, half lidded and plush lips thinly parted, ready for impact if he should go wrong. His heart raced a little, a little because the sight of such a beautiful and encouraging smile left him to fall in love all over again, and a little more because he didn't want to ruin that smile with his supposedly bulldozer driven kisses. He could stare forever at the stunningly lovely nation. Those alluring dream-like eyes deep as the ocean and pale skin soft as newly fallen snow calmed him, but he knew what he had to do, and grudgingly he prepared himself.

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and went forward to close the space between them. He felt his lips brush up against Iceland… and then everything went wrong. Iceland winced again, he felt Canada's nose smash into his own and they stood there for a few seconds with their noses backed up like two nuzzling pigs. Canada's glasses slide down his face and fell on Iceland. He felt his heart drop a little before bringing his hands up and pushing his Nordic lover away before he could do it himself. Iceland rubbed his nose and set the glasses aside from his lap.

"Vinland" he said lowly, grabbing onto the Canadians hand to assure him he was fine, there was no need to look so concerned. "Let's keep your glasses off for now, yes?" he caressed the younger nation's hands soothingly.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking"

Iceland gave a chuckle and Canada felt the butterflies in his stomach acting up again.

"Vinland, I have an idea" he gave a peck on his hot cheeks before pushing at his chest lightly, signalling him to get off. Canada obeyed, sitting beside his lover on the bed; he noted the bed felt much like it was swallowing him in its overly soft blankets; it reminded him of Iceland's hugs.

"Just relax" Iceland pushed down on the blondes shoulder, forcing him to lie on his back. His hair golden hair spilled over around him like honey, and Iceland didn't stop himself from twirling one finger around a lock, playing with it gently as if touching sunshine. Iceland lied down on his side beside the golden haired boy, propping himself up on one elbow and slightly leaning into him to get a good look at his violet-blue eyes.

"From earlier, can you try 'Eyjafjallajökull' ?"

Canada gave Iceland a odd look, he had absolutely no idea what he was up to, what does his volcano have to do with any of this? Iceland looked back at him blankly, making it obvious he was waiting for the boy to repeat the word whether he remembered or not.

" Ey-gah-fag-allah-jallalala…kol " Canada face palmed with both hands, no one had to tell him he messed that one up, royally messed up to be precise. Iceland stood quiet for a moment, taking in the failure so his immediate reaction would not be a series of uncontrollable laughs.

"Kol?" The white haired boy snorted "you aren't Russia". He removed Canada's hands from his face for him. Canada could clearly see he was amused; Iceland's eyes had a certain twinkle to them when he tried not to laugh, probably holding back tears. The sides of his mouth curved upwards slightly and his lips where shut tightly as to forbid anything from coming out. He blushed harder, and knitted his eyebrows together to give Iceland a playful glare.

"Well what does Eh-gah-foga-lala-jew-kol have to do with what we were doing eh?"

Iceland snickered; Canada took this to his advantage and poked at Iceland's side. That would teach him, he thought. The boy jumped with a jolt trying to swat away Canada's hand, but he grabbed his hand within his own and used the free one to keep assaulting the Nordics sides.

"Vinland!" Iceland called out in a burst of laughs; Canada poking his ticklish spot supposedly set him off like a bomb. Iceland laughed, covering his mouth with his hand till they died down when the assault ended. When he was finished he wiped his tears away with his sleeve.

"I'm sorry, Vinland mín, you'll see what I'm trying to do."

"See how?" Canada wasn't convinced. He could go for another tickle session; he loved to hear his laughs.

"Just let me teach you how to say it… properly this time" he cleared his throat and Canada lied there, arms crossed, waiting. The violet eyed boy looked at his lover seriously, as to not giggle again.

"Aye-yeah, aye as in 'eh'"

"Aye-yeah"

"Good, now try fe-ah, fe as in the word fiction for example, and ah as in…" Iceland grabbed the buckle on Matthews's pants "you know how" he sent him an innocent smile.

Matt felt his voice stop in his throat and dug himself deeper into the blankets, Iceland was definitely straight forward, he was already embarrassed enough. Iceland's smile widened at the retreating boy, he was obviously enjoying this. Canada was right, Iceland noted how cute the tousle-haired nation looked when he seemed so vulnerable.

"Come on" he reminded the boy, hand still tight on his buckle "Fe-ah' he mouthed.

"Fe…ah… fe-ah"

"Good, say dl-ah now, dl as in 'puddle' just faster and smoother" Iceland took his hand off the belt and played with Matthews's hair, twirling it. He didn't want to embarrass him too much.

"Dl-ah" He was starting to feel more confident, and Iceland's fingers brushing against the side of his face let him breathe easier as it calmed him, he wanted to lean into his hand. Iceland paused a moment, mesmerized, he loved the way Vinland's expression softened at his touch.

"Mmm… okay, let's say it together now, Aye-yeah-fe-ah-dl-ah"

"Aye-yeah-fe-ah-dl-ah" Canada couldn't resist, leaning into Iceland's hand which in return cupped his face.

"Good, now Yo-cuddle" Iceland stopped, bringing his hand away to move away some hair from Canada's face.

"Jö as is 'yo, whats up' and kull is can be said as the word cuddle, just really fast and smooth" He propped himself up on his elbow more, and waited for Canada.

"Yo... cuddle" Canada felt the last word roll off his tongue awkwardly; he felt he hadn't said it fast.

"Cuddle, yo-cuddle" he corrected himself, Iceland clapped his hands lightly, beaming a soft smile.

"Say it all now, Eyja-fjalla-jökull "

"Eyjafjallajökull" Canada repeated, he felt proud of himself. He gave the older nation a big smile before repeating it again "Eyjafjallajökull".

Iceland nodded, sitting up, and he propped himself up over the Canadian, straddling him. "Now' he breathed, leaning into the boy till their foreheads pressed together "I will kiss you and you won't just stay there". Iceland looked into Canada's eyes, he saw the confusion in them, and so he spoke again.

"I want you to mouth Eyjafjallajökull to me slowly when I kiss you" Iceland cupped the sides of the Canadians head. Canada stood silent for a moment, trying to absorb what he had to exactly do before giving a nod. Iceland satisfied began to tilt the boys head to the side. He leaned in; never had his boyfriend's lips seemed so plush as they were now. Iceland looked forward to this kiss- he could feel his stomach tighten with excitement. Canada's eyes were glued onto Iceland's as he closed his own, trying to remember the deep soft violet as he felt warm lips brush against his.

Iceland pressed lightly, and Canada took it as his cue to slowly move his lips to the foreign word. Iceland's tongue brushed over his lips and Canada felt himself melting into the touch. Iceland pleased with the progress couldn't hold back his lips curving upwards into a small smile. He noted for the first time the Canadians lips tasted like maple sugar. He glued his lips onto the others savouring the taste. Canada felt himself kiss back the older nations lightly now. He blushed, not from embarrassment this time but the loving way Iceland had began to caress his cheek with one hand and the way his other moved those long nimble fingers through his own sun kissed hair.

Iceland ran both hands through Canada's hair now, breathing heavily into the kiss and deciding it was time to bring it up a notch. He grinded his hips into the Canadians, who rewarded him with a moan, Canada's cheek flared up again at the pressure that grinded into his pants. Iceland sucked on his lip harder before taking advantage of the moan to slip his tongue inside. He felt the foreigner explore him, rubbing against his own tongue, prodding it. The blond took the hint and their tongues began to duel, caressing against each other. Iceland tasted surprisingly sweet, like Coca Cola, which if when Canada thought about it again wasn't too surprising anymore. Deciding he quite liked the taste of Coca Cola, Canada snaked his hands around the Nordic's neck trying to pull him in for a deeper kiss.

Iceland accepted, and both locked lips, breathing heavily into each other and winning rounds of tongue battles before the lack of enough air really had caught up to them and Iceland broke away. Eyes lidded he glowered down at Canada, panting, a pink blush accented his cheeks. Canada looked up at him, he felt his heart tug at itself, the way his snowy bangs spilled over his eyes made those violets look mysterious, alluring almost, and a little seductive even. He intertwined his fingers with Iceland's, like tying a delicate ribbon, Iceland tightened his grip.

"Vinland" he let out between breaths, his soft voice soothing the Canadians ears. Canada turned his head slightly to the side, not daring to break eye contact. He could tell the way Iceland mouth tugged at the sides to form a satisfied smile that he had done a good job, and he felt proud. He let his own smile creep up onto his face, feeling victorious.

"Oui, mon glace?" Canada answered; knowing the older nation melted right into his hands when he spoke French. Iceland closed his eyes for a moment, caressing Canada's hands within his own again before he pinned them above the blondes head. Canada's eye widened a little, taken aback as Iceland seemingly purred, sending him a seductive glare and licking his lips. He wasn't used to seeing such an eager Iceland.

Iceland leaned into him, purring a few last words dripping with liquid sugar, sexy and lustful.

"Gefa mér meira, ég vil að þú, _Vinland_" He sealed the space between with another kiss, biting and sucking on Canada's bottom lip, demanding an entrance for another passionate tongue waltz.

"Oui" he gasped and with a shiver sent down his spine, Canada obeyed.

* * *

That's it ;D  
Reviews make me happy ;n; ! Please and thank you!


End file.
